The Quarine Chronicles Chapter one: Aquarius
by Laylaleona
Summary: Quarine is a new Toon that was created to save the world. Will she live, or will she be destined to lose?


Aquarius-Bunny-age 14

I don't remember where I came from, how I got here, how I came. All in all from where I was, I exactly was not the same. The light was different, the sun was unseen, I walked about crushing a jellybean. Here is my story, a story of fright. If it gets too scary, close this book up tight.

Chapter one: Aquarius Toontorial Tom walked into his shop to greet the new citizens of ToonTown. Although no one came through the door, Toontorial Tom was still willing for people to come in 24/7. And allthough he was nearly killed by saving a single Toon, he was still there to help the nice ones. He was related to the Legendary Toons, the ones who where always there for one another. As Toontorial Tom half-heartily turned the page, Minnie Mouse came into the room looking like she was in a hurry. Toontorial Tom looked up and smiled as she paced in. "Tom, you better come look at this." Minnie said in a serious tone. "My, anything for the great Minnie Mouse." He said as he walked up to her. "Shut it with the sweet talk, dog." "What did I do to you? All I do is be nice to you. Geesh, girls sometimes." "I don't care! There is a new citizen here! All I need you to do is teach her to do the stuff a Toon would normally do." She spat. "Well excuse me princess, but I am not willing to do anything for you in that to-" But before he could speak, a small cat came into the room. She looked as horrified as the look on Tom's face. "How-" He gulped. "It can't be.." Minnie nodded slowly. She walked over to the cat and held out her arm. There was a small birth mark that had a strange symbol on it. It looked like it was some sort of star. "Oh no, no, no. This isn't good. She is the direct heir to Little Aquarius. That means she's.." He looked anxious and unsteady as he paced up and down. "Maybe we can put her in a tower where no one will find her..or how about we uh, hide her! That's a good idea hide her and maybe dye her fur and stuff.. Yeah! That's a good idea, what do you think Minnie?" Tom said crazily. She looked up and frowned. "I've got nothin'." But after several minutes of talking, Mickey Mouse came in with Flippy. "What's all the chatter guys?" He squeaked. "Mickey, we just found out that there is a unexpected arrival here." Flippy marched up to minnie and said, "Why, everyone is expected into Toontown Central, except for the black claw." There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Tom started to talk again. "Well, me and Minnie where just talking about Little Aquarius. And we found the direct heir to her." "Yeah, and the odd thing was, she just appeared into my office." Everyone looked towards here oddly. She stepped back two feet as they came closer. "Guys, give the young girl her space. Please, let me handle this." Mickey said as he came forward. "Young Aquarius, is this true you are the heir to the Legendary Toon?" Mickey said softly. She just stared at him. Mickey thought for a second, then giggled. "Flippy, can you teach her how to speak please?" He said. "Why, of course Mickey. I'll get to her lessons right away." "Okay, Minnie, I am going to need you for something. She needs to know the proper way of politness." Minnie agreed, and curtsied at him. "Wait, don't you think it's useless to do this stuff if we are hiding her?" Tutorial Tom said. "Course not!" Mickey shouted. "We want her to blend in if we want to avoid her joining the Black Claw." Everyone Froze, then Flippy broke it up. "Well then, we should start getting to work if we are going to protect her. I think Tom should show her how to destroy a Cog." Tom agreed with Flippy, and saluted to them. The rabbit followed Tom reluctantly. "Okay, all you have to do is throw this cupcake at that thing called a Cog." She seemed to understand what that meant. She smiled and threw a cupcake at the Flunky. It blew up instantly. "Very good!" Tom said. "Just go over to that HQ right over there. HQ Harry will do the rest for you. Bye!" The purple cat took baby steps near the HQ. As she tried to open the door, it wouldn't open. She tried to pull it open again. It wouldn't open. After kicking it, it still wouldn't open. Many failed attempts have gone by, and now she was getting fed up with it. But as she was stomping on the ground, the sky became darkneded, and the moon rose up at a close angle. But this moon had blood running down its face, like it was possessed. The wind howled as the trees bristled, and shadows of darkness was slithering around her. Her anger turned into a horrified look. She heard cat meows in the distance, and they seemed to be coming from inside of the HQ. The door slamed open, making a bloody mark on her face. HQ Harry was tied up in rope, and he looked as horrified as her. "Get over here or we'll slash his throat."


End file.
